Between Hell and Earth
by tynasaruki
Summary: A completely new story begins. Kagome was born in Sengoku period and she lives with her little brother Shôta. For some reasons, she is about to get killed by her best friend, who betrayed her, but a monk, a demon-exterminator woman and a silver-haired demon will appear in the scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm Saruki. Inuyasha was once one of my favourites series, so writing about his characters make me very happy and enthusiastic. :) This story has nothing to do with original one, but the characters keep their roles. This will be my longest fic so far so I really hope you have a good time reading it. Greetings!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BETWEEN HELL AND EARTH<span>_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Hi there. This is Higurashi Kagome. My story started when I was fifteen years old. I was born in the Feudal Era in Japan, exactly in 1601, which means at that time was running the year 1616. I used to work for a noble feudal family, the Hôjô's. More likely, you could say I was being worked out. My job wasn't a quiet one. Every day, I took care of the harvest with other co-workers of mine. I really did my best but in my case, I didn't get to reap what I sowed. Tora-san and the others had a reason for teasing me so much. They knew my little secret: I'm a girl. That fact was not known by the Hôjô's, except for their son, who was my friend.

However, I also had a reason for enduring that situation. I have a little brother, Shôta, who was only ten years old by then. Sometimes he used to help me but he had a weak body, so I couldn't let him work as much as me. Truthfully speaking, he was the only reason for me working for food and such. My dream was to get him a better life than mine, since our parents died in a war and he didn't get to know them.

One day, like another one, I finished my job soon and I took my things, thinking in going straight home (my home was just a small cottage). However, Tora-san was more teasing than ever and suddenly he hit me on the face and pushed me down to the ground. I fell just where I had been working all the day, so the harvest got ripped off. On top of that, he threatened me saying he would tell the Hôjô's my secret if I don't do what I'm told by him. Somehow, I managed to get rid of him and I reached home quite late. But the bad day hadn't finished yet. My mind went blank when I saw Shôta lying on the floor all covered in blood. The only thing I did was shouting with all my might, forgetting that my mouth was still hurting from the punch Tora-san gave me.

Meanwhile, in another place far away, the Hell, a group of three demons with human shape were heading to a certain place. There were two men and a girl. One of the men was quite special. While the other two looked completely like human beings, the other had silver long hair and dog ears.

— It's been a while since the King called us. I wonder what he wants! — The human-like man said.

— Shut up stupid. Who would want to see that dog-face of yours? Stop annoying me already. — The girl answered.

— Shuddup! — Shouted the silver-haired man. — I don't give a damn about what he wants if it's somethin' interesting.

The three of them wouldn't stop arguing, until the man with dog ears realized that they found what they were searching: the entrance to the King's place, which was a big black hole in the sky.

— The smell of death he has is enough to find that bastard. — That man said smirking.

And after that, they entered the hole and reached the King of the Hell, Naraku, who was ready to give them a special task.

After I calmed down a bit, the Hôjô's son came to my cottage to see Shôta, who was still unconscious. He gave us some medicinal herbs like he always do at times like this. At times like this, Hôjô-kun and Shôta were the only ones I could rely. However, everything turned backwards in a moment when Tora-san barged into the cottage all flustered saying I had said he was the culprit. I was astonished with such an accusation, since I hadn't told to anyone but Hôjô-kun. Nevertheless, soon it made sense when he spoke:

— So, I'm nobody, Higurashi? — He said while standing up from being sitting on the floor.

— Hôjô-kun… You couldn't have… — I turned to look at him.

— I'm sorry Higurashi, but my parents know you are a girl already. I told them the same day we met five years ago. It was fun seeing you being harassed by your co-workers for nothing. Our only purpose was to get Shôta so he could work for us like you. But since he's almost dead there's no use for you guys anymore.

I think I wouldn't be able to describe how cold his eyes were while saying that to me. His family had all planned since long ago. He was the only friend I ever had and now he was to kill me without any mercy. Tora-san was told to do it. He pulled me out of the cottage and I fell to the ground, already resigned to my death.

Suddenly, a cold breeze invaded the entire place. A huge black hole appeared in the sky and three persons came out of there. By the time I lifted my head, a girl, who was dressed as a demon exterminator, stopped Tora-san from killing me; a man, who looked like a monk to me, took Hôjô-kun by surprise, and a dog-demon-like young man stood beside me, saying:

— Just in time pals.

He was looking at me with those fierce gold eyes of his, as sharp as a knife. His hair was so long, so straight and silver. His weird dog-like ears were seen at each side on the top of his head and his fangs barely let see his face. In addition, he was not that tall for a man, about 170 cm and quite muscular. He was kinda attractive, but you'd shiver in fear by looking at him. His companions, looked like a normal humans to me. The man had his hair tied up in a little ponytail and his outfit was black and purple. The outfit of a monk. And the most weird thing was that he had his right hand partially covered. On the other hand, the girl was wearing a demon-exterminator outfit, all black with some parts in pink-red. Her hair was so lustrous, tied up in a very long high ponytail.

While I was spacing out gazing at the newcomers, the monk-like man had killed Hôjô-kun; in fact, his hand was still inside his body. He stabbed him in the heart. Hôjô-kun apologized to me for last time before he finally died.

Seeing Hôjô-kun's blood squeezed out of his body made me remember how we met five years ago. I was ten by then and Shôta was only five. Our parents had died recently in the battle of _Sekigahara _so I decided to take Shôta and we started travelling around looking for a new home. A few days later, Shôta got tired so I would piggy-backed him until we reached a nice spot for resting. However, while walking, I tripped and I sprained my ankle, so I couldn't walk any further. Shôta started to cry out loud and I didn't know what to do anymore either, I was desperate; but through my tears, I saw a helping hand coming from a little boy, about my own age, who was willing to help us giving us all kind of objects which could heal injuries. That was Hôjô-kun. From there, we started to get along quite well and he even offered us a place to stay in his land. However, there was a problem: his parents would never let him associate with a poor orphan child coming out of nowhere, so, the only way for us staying in his land was me working for them as a boy. That way, his parents would think of Shôta and me as two boys that in the near future would become two strong men for the yard. The fact I'm actually a girl would be keep in secret between Hôjô-kun and me forever. At least, that was what we promised the day I started to work for the Hôjô family. Some years later, my co-workers discovered my secret too, but they wouldn't say anything, because they would rather use it for messing with me than for kicking me out. And that's how my current life started.

Now, the horrific image of Hôjô-kun being killed was still in front of me, but my mind was full of good memories of him, like the one I've just told. Somehow, I wanted to believe that the few last hours were only a nightmare; Shôta would be alive again and Hôjô-kun would go back to be what he was before. I started shouting at the man who killed him so he would release Hôjô-kn, but the demon man grabbed my arm and spoke to me:

— Hey, are you dumb or something? That punk was going to kill ya just now.

— I… know that! But he… — I knew he was right but despite of that I couldn't bring myself to leave Hôjô-kun alone. — He had been my friend all this time after all!

— Well, whatever you say. If ya're Higurashi Shôta's big sis ya come with us. Hey, Miroku, Sango, we're leaving. — He said while lifting me up, carrying me in a sack-of-potatoes-like way.

The dog-demon and his companions took me and my brother back to that big black hole in the sky. I had avoided death but now I was in another trouble: where were they taking me? And also, the man mentioned my brother's name before, so why does he know us? I had to wait a little bit more until I could learn the truth behind all this matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes, not always things are as they look like... I bet things will be more complicated in the next issue! :O<strong>

29


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter released! This story is just starting!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_**

The path ahead of us was almost pitch black, so I had to wait a little bit before my eyes got used to the darkness. After a while, the demon, whose name I still didn't know, put me down, since there was no way I escape from them. I was all confused and I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask them, but finally I couldn't bring myself to say anything. However, the monk-like man, called Miroku, spoke:

— Hey girly! Don't be so silent! You just avoided death, you know…

— And what if I survived? — That comment really angered me — How am I supposed to live from now on? I have nothing left, not even my little brother Shôta. It's fine by me even if you guys kill me right now.

Then, the silver-haired demon turned around and slapped me in the face. Although it hurt, I don't think he used all his real strength. I looked at him all surprised waiting for an explanation.

— Are you dumb? Is that what you say to your saviours? How ingrate you are. Well, I was going to make sure you spend the rest of your life in Hell anyway. — And with those threatening words, he started to laugh as hard as he could.

— You shouldn't tell her that, moron. You are frightening the crap out of her. — The woman called Sango finally spoke.

— That's right Inu-Yasha! — Miroku turned to look at me. — You never know what's ahead of you, don't cha?

So the demon man was called Inu-Yasha. Finally I got to know his name. Certainly, it was the perfect one for him!

— What are you laughing' at, midget? — He asked after seeing who I was giggling.

— Midget you say? — I was still giggling. I was making fun of a demon. Anyone would think I'm stupid. — My height is average, and it's not like you are not that tall.

— Oh dude! This girl is something else! She dares to talk back to him like that! And... She's pretty cute! — Miroku also started to laugh, while Sango looked at us like if we were weirdos. Well… We were weirdos anyway.

— Shut the Hell up, you two. Hey, Shige or whatever you are called, from now you call me Inu-Yasha-sama, otherwise, you die. Got it? And why is your smell so irritating?!

Little by little, I realized they weren't evil people, above all Sango-chan and Miroku, and we got along quite well, although Inu-Yasha was quite difficult to handle at first. He was always disrespectful towards others, especially me, and Miroku, who dared to talk back to him. Sango-chan on the other hand, was very sharp but she was a kind girl.

Our way through the black tunnel lasted for about an hour. My eyes had adjusted to the dark environment and all. Despite we were just joking, when we reached the other side of the tunnel, the three of them got serious. It seemed that something important was about to happen. That reminded me I was just being kidnapped by some demons and taken to Hell for something related to my little brother Shôta.

When my eyes adjusted to the light again, I found myself in a strange Japanese-style castle which gave me the creeps. It had a bad aura everywhere and I felt anxious. It was like if I were to be killed at any moment. Looking at my surroundings I realized there were so many people at the corridors, but… all of them were dead! At first you can't tell because of the low light but then, you can see all the quiet shadows are dead bodies. On top of that, they had been killed in an awful way, leaving trace of blood. This environment was giving me goosebumps. We walked a little until we reached our destination, which was this castle's Master's room. I heard he was called Naraku.

— Hey, old geezer. I've brought the brat's big sis. — Inu_Yasha said while knocking at the door. The fact that he said that so calmly startled me a little. Then, a voice inside the room answered.

— Oh! Is that so? Well done. Come in and introduce her to me.

At the end of those words, the door finally opened for us. The room was very big and clean. There were no dead bodies in it, although the tatamis were dark red and they seemed as if they had been dyed with blood itself. I looked around but I couldn't see any furniture but a thin curtain at the end, which let you see the shadow of whatever was behind it. In this case, I could see a big figure, probably a man. I would find out really soon, since that person suddenly stood up and went through the curtain. I wasn't mistaken! That man was a little bit taller than Inu-Yasha, with black hair falling on his shoulders. His expression was surprisingly gentle yet evilish. I stared at him as he stared at me, and then he asked:

— Young woman. Are you Higurashi Kagome? Higurashi Shôta's big sister? — He talked so calmly and slowly, as if I weren't to understand what he says. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about him.

— Mmm… Yes… I'm Higurashi Kagome. Can you tell me what is going on? Why do you know us?

— Hey, hey! You don't have to ask anything. Just answer what you're asked. — Inu-Yasha grabbed my shoulder and by looking at him, I could tell it wasn't a good idea to keep talking.

— For God sake, Inu-Yasha… — What an ironic words for a King of Hell. — Let her speak.

— Well… I only wanted to know what's going on. — As the time passed, I began to feel so awkward that I couldn't bring myself to ask anything more.

— I will explain so you can understand. Your little brother Higurashi Shôta…

He was finally to give an explanation about all what happened but our conversation got interrupted when a man barged into the room shouting that he had captured someone. The matter was about a bad man who opposed the Hell's rules and tried to escape. Another man brought him chained and pulled him down to the ground, falling in front of the King Naraku, at his feet. The man begged for forgiveness but it was no use. In a blink of an eye, the man was lying dead on the floor. Naraku had his eyes wide open and his gentle expression had disappeared too. All of us started shivering in fear except Inu-Yasha, who looked very firm and cool. Maybe all the dead bodies we saw earlier where killed in the same thrilling way?!

— Poor thing. — Naraku's expression was different from before. — That's what happens to anybody who will try to disobey me. Can't be helped, can it?

"Can't be helped" he says?! This guy is really scary! Inu-Yasha is scary too but at least he shows his anger all the time and you kinda can expect it. But this man is different. His calm personality deceives you totally. In reality, he is a murderer that shows no mercy.

After some other servants of him cleaned the scene, Naraku looked at me so we could continue with the conversation.

— Like I was saying before, your little brother Shôta-kun isn't a normal kid. He was born to be the next King of Hell, in other words, my successor. Given I could not allow that to happen, I sealed his true self in a human body, and the Soul was reborn as Higurashi Shôta. However, it seems that that Soul was awaken. — He explained and I was astonished.

— Are you saying inside Shôta there is a demon or something like that?! — I asked all overwhelmed.

— More or less, you could say that. Shôta-kun is Shôta-kun, and obviously, he isn't conscious about that. Sooner or later this had to happen but I didn't expect it that soon. Whatever, Shôta-kun cannot be free again since he is a hindrance for me. But do not worry. I won't kill him since I need his body for contain the Soul, which cannot die.

— What?! Wait right there. I won't let you have Shôta even if I have to die! And there is more. I don't buy you brought me here just to explain me that. You just could have taken Shôta and let me die by Hôjô-kun's hand. — I dunno why I realised that just now.

— Clever girl. You are right; I need you alive so you won't have to die for now. However, Shôta-kun stays here because I say so. The fact I need you alive doesn't implies that I need you healthy, girl. I can torture and punish you until you faint without having to kill you. — And then, he glared at me as if he was to do that now.

I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect who was the King?¿ In the next issue, more! :)<strong>

29


	3. Chapter 3

**The next issue is reeased! In this chapter, a lot of things will be revealed, but there are still room for more mysteries!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

I kinda cannot remember what happened after that. I woke up in a room. I was lied down in a futon, and at the end of the room was Inu-Yasha, who was looking at me. The room wasn't as big as the Naraku's, of course, so I could see him perfectly.

— What are you looking at? Do I have something in my face? — I asked since he wouldn't stop to look at me.

— Shut up. He only glares at you and you go fainting like this? How weak you are. — He was teasing me again, but not like before we came here. He was completely serious.

— Weak you say?! — I stood up. — It's not like I'm meeting people like that Naraku every day, ya know! On top of that he says my brother is his damn reincarnation and he kidnaps me for some reason I don't know! — My voice got louder as I spoke. — What role am I supposed to play here?! Tell me, Inu-Yasha! — Finally, tears came out.

— I told ya to calm down. Listen midget. That old geezer wants to use you to threaten Shôta. In other words, you're Shôta's weakness. When he awakes, you'll be the key to control him. The reason why the Soul inflicted damages to the brat's body is coz' he wanted to possess the body entirely. However, it seems that the brat is not as weak as you and now he's fighting the Soul. When one of them wins, he'll wake up and one of the souls will have died.

— What?! And how long is going to be that fight? There must be a way to save him…!

— The fight can last one minute, one year or forever. It depends on them. But there is one way. You must let the Soul inside Shôta become the next "Naraku". If you do so, it will go outta the brat's body. But that implies you must get rid of the current King, that old geezer.

— Are you saying I must kill Naraku?! You must be nuts! How can I kill someone like him?! And besides of that, we would need another extra body for the Soul, wouldn't we? — That's funny, me killing the King of Hell. At first I thought Inu-Yasha was playing around, but he seemed so determined. And there's no way we would joke about than man or my brother's life like that.

We spent all the afternoon discussing about what to do. Unlike he seemed to be at first, he was very interested in this matter. Then, I asked:

— Hey, Inu-Yasha… Tell me something. Why are you willing to help me?

— Don't think so highly of yourself, girlie. I'm not helping you coz' I want to.

— You don't have to talk like that, man… If you don't wanna tell me is alright. — I said so because he definitely hiding something important. Whatever his reasons are is ok with me. I didn't want to ask further since he looked a bit uncomfortable. — By the way, you can stop calling me "midget, girlie" and stuff like that. Just Kagome is fine. — I just only wanted to be gentle and soften things with him since we were to cooperate together, so I didn't expect such a reply:

— Look "midget". I don't give a damn about your name or you. Don't get things wrong. I'm going to use you to finish that old geezer. So from now on, you call me Inu-Yasha-sama. Got it? — And suddenly, he stood up and left the room. But, before he closed the door, he looked back at me and he said:

— Ah, another thing. Don't dare to ask anything about my life or why I'm cooperating with you. — And then, he left definitely. Somehow, I had hit the bull's eye, even though I didn't know in what way. Inu-Yasha seemed really annoyed with me asking things about him, so I supposed he had a hidden past he couldn't tell to anyone or something like that.

I passed some hours in my room (since I couldn't tell if it was morning or afternoon or whatever), hoping that Inu-Yasha would come and talk things over. But that never happened. Instead of keep waiting forever, I decided to go out of the room and look for Shôta. I still had many questions but none seemed to feel like answer them to me so I kind of went to look for something. When I went through the door, I found myself in a large corridor without ending. I never knew that castle was that big by looking at the outside. Anyway, I walked until I saw another door. I opened it. And there he was, Shôta, chained against the wall all by himself in a room a lot of bigger than Naraku's. I ran toward him and I tried to undo his chains.

— Don't worry Shôta, everything will be okay! We are getting outa here! — I said all desperate. Nevertheless, we were far away from get out of there and I realized that when I saw Naraku along with Miroku and Sango-chan behind me.

— Did you think by chance I wouldn't know you were coming? — Naraku said. — I told ya your lil' bro is a big danger for me. I cannot let him get away while he's carrying the Soul.

The Soul this, the Soul that… All I've heard since I got here is the damn Soul! But his word made me determined. He cannot leave Shôta alone because he's the Soul's recipient and he has him under control. And Inu-Yasha told me the only way to escape this fate is killing the King, and for that I need that Soul. In other words, I need what Shôta had.

— Soul or whatever you're called. — I said now with a straight and loud voice, while I walked backwards until I stood in front of the chained Shôta. Then, I looked at him and I continued:

— Come to me. I'm willing to be you recipient. — Then, something entered my body and I stopped seeing my surroundings.

The last thing I saw was Inu-Yasha barging in the room trying to reach me with his hand.

I'm sure I was teleported to another dimension since I wasn't in the room anymore but I didn't seem to be dead either. In front of there was "someone", or "something", ethereal. Suddenly, I heard words in my mind:

_— I'm the next Queen of Hell, what everyone calls the Soul, even though my real name is Kikyô. I've been waiting for you all this time. —_ Of course it sounded in my mind, since something ethereal like that doesn't have mouth. It seemed to be a girl though. — _Are you willing to accept me, Higurashi Kagome?_

— If this can save Shôta, then I'm willing. — Then, I became interested in something it said before. — But… Aren't you supposed to possess Shôta instead of me? Why did you say you were waiting for me?

_— Mmmm? Ah… I see. That bastard Naraku told you that that child Shôta is supposed to be the next "him" (the King). But, in reality, the Next is not Shôta but you, Kagome. You were born with me inside you, but some years later your brother was born, so Naraku made sure to transplant me to him from you. — _Wait. Another surprise? Me, being the next "Naraku", the Queen of Hell? You've got to be kidding me!

— Then, if you come back to me, what will happen? — I asked without showing any of the emotions I had inside.

_— I will show you now, Princess of Hell._

And before I could say anything, the Soul named Kikyô came to me, and even though it can seem estrange, I felt like something empty in me had been filled up. It may be my lost Soul? Then, I found myself above my old home, all the Hôjô' s land, but this time I was floating and none could see me. There must be something Kikyô wanted me to see, and when I looked closely at the main house, I realized: Shôta was there, with Hôjô-kun's parents. He was living in luxury and he was so happy. Kikyô explained:

_— At the moment you accepted me, that was what happened to Shôta. He's replacing your old friend, Hôjô, whose existence has been forgotten by everyone here. For them, the only son they ever had is only Shôta. But he also has forgotten about you and his previous life in misery. He was only a tool which isn't needed anymore._

— It's fine. — I said crying. — It's not like he had anything to do with all this anyway. He better live his life like that. Now, I don't know what I have ahead of me, and I'm scared. Good-bye my little brother Shôta. I really hope you will lead a good life... — And I couldn't say anymore since, once again, I came back to the room.

I was still crying but I got to see Naraku's dog face, Miroku and Sango-chan's "I dunno what's happening" face and Inu-Yasha's worried face. But Shôta nor Kikyô wasn't there either. His life of misery had finished, so from now on, I must take the burden on my shoulders. After all, all what I always ever wanted was him living a happy life, and that wish is fulfilled now. Then, Naraku broke the tense silence:

— You… Did you just let the _Soul_ become one with you?! It can't be!

— Yes, it can. Since you seem to know everything, you must know I'm the new Princess of Hell who will succeed you. And... You also must know that the _Soul_ is called Kikyô! — I felt like I had all the power but I got too carried away and this happened:

— You? My successor? Don't make me laugh little girl. You made me plans fall apart but I'll kill ya now. — Then, I remember our first meeting, when a man was killed like that. Like I said before, I got too carried away and now I was in danger. But certain someone gave me a surprise:

— You stupid midget…! — Inu-Yasha told me while grabbing my hand. — Don't do anymore stupid things and stay behind me. – And then he pushed me behind himself.

— Are you protecting me, Inu-Yasha? I though you hated me…

— I do not. — What`s with him? He didn't even let me finish talking. — It's ya or that barstard, so it's not like I have any options left. Anyway, hold tight. We are flying and getting outa here once for all.

— Whaaaaat…?! — And I couldn't say anymore because he lifted me up and went fliying, while he was still dodging the killing gazes of Naraku. Miroku and Sango-chan looked at the scene like all this hadn't anything to do with them. But I guess it's more like they believe in Inu-Yasha so much.

Then, the real fight between Inu-Yasha and Naraku began. Since he couldn't possibily fight while protecting me, he put me down next to Sango-chan. She scolded me because I had caused trouble for everyone, since I didn't even know how control my new power as the Princess of Hell. I didn't even think of that, but she was right. Now, Inu-Yasha had revealed his true face in front of Naraku, who didn't hesitated for a second to kill him. In fact, he hadn't moved a single centimetre since the fight began. On the other hand, Inu-Yasha had to dodge all the killing attacks, filled with the most powerful poison which was able to kill a normal man in seconds. The room had also fallen apart a while ago. Suddenly, the current King of Hell stopped his attacks and said:

— Are you tired already Inu-Yasha? You know if I shot you directly with this _miasma_ of mine, you are done for. But it's also my less powerful technique.

— What the Hell are ya talkin' about? — Inu-Yasha said all covered in sweat and almost run out of breath. — Are ya freakin' underestimatin' me or what?

— Not really… I just wanted you to die like your beloved parents did, that's all. I was being considerate. — Whaaaaat? So, he killed Inu-Yasha's parents? That was why he wanted to get rid of Naraku so badly, even though he even had to save me? I was starting to understand everything.

— Shut yer freakin' mouth up, you damned bastard. — Inu-Yasha's voice sounded like it wasn't coming out of him but some demon hiding beneath him. Then he jumped at the King in a fierce way, and suddenly, he shot _miasma_. Oh no!

— Inu-Yasha! Don't let him provoke you! — The, until now, quiet Miroku, got into the scene.

But it was too late. A direct shot was about to hit Inu-Yasha and all happened so fast: I ran into the middle of the battlefield and tried to stop them but it was no use with my current strength. So both, Inu-Yasha, who shouted at me how of a stupid girl I was again, and me were hit. All what I remember after that, was Miroku making a strange barrier and Sango-chan making a way out for us. I lost conscious with the impression that this battle might have come to an end, but the real war had just started.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning...! Now, what do you think they will do next? :O Thanks for reading!<strong>

29


End file.
